Field
The embodiments relate to fall protection devices, and in particular to viewable shock absorbing pack for lanyards.
Description of the Related Art
Workers that work in elevated environments may employ fall protection gear, such as a fall protection harness and lanyard. The current shock absorbing packs for lanyards do not allow for internal inspection within the pack. FIG. 1 shows an example shock absorbing system 100 including a shock absorbing pack 110. As can be seen in FIG. 1, the shock absorbing pack 110 does not allow for internal inspection.